To Be A Spy
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: G1 The decepticons plan to use a secret virus to destroy the autobots and so they must stop them and only one way to do so...send in a spy, but will Bumblebee be willing enough to pose as a femme and be with the 'cons to save all? Warning you might die:p
1. The Transformation

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay this is my first G1 fic and it is just pure humor okay. Me and my sister thought of this a couple of days ago and wondered what kind of things Bumblebee would do as a spy for the autobots and for planet. Well . . . we all wondered if he would do this for freedom . . . hee, hee.**

The decepticons were getting stronger by the minute it seemed and the autobots were falling behind. Rumor came of a virus the decepticons had created just specifically for their arch rivals the autobots. Now the autobots feared their demise. Optimus Prime spoke about this matter to Jazz and Prowl wondering if they could find anything about it just in case it was true.

They did and found the rumors were true, but it was hard on the autobots for they knew the decepticons had it but didn't know where it was or who knew how to get it. Optimus, along with Ironhide, thought for a long time about this till Ironhide came up with an, almost, flawless plan. They needed to send a spy into the decepticon's base to infiltrate them and find the disk that holds the destructive virus bred to kill them all. So it came time to pick the volunteer. Optimus lined all his men up and proceeded to tell them about this dangerous mission.

"Autobots, the decepticons have created a virus meant to destroy every last one of us. Now we don't know where it is, but we do know the decepticons have it somewhere in their base. We need a soldier to volunteer themself to go on this mission," said Optimus going down the line.

And, of course, first to jump up . . . Bumblebee.

"I'll do it Prime!" he said boldly stepping forward.

"Bumblebee you are a brave soldier and have gone on many missions as an autobot spy, but you have done your time friend and don't have to do this mission this time," said Optimus.

"It is very dangerous and risky Bee," said Ironhide. "I don't know if you can handle it."

Bumblebee was insulted.

"Look Ironhide, I am the most willing and skilled spy and you all know it. I'll go on this mission!" said Bumblebee.

"Hhh, alright," sighed Ironhide.

He then turned to Optimus and whispered to him-

"But is he _willing _enough to do this?"

* * *

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!!" cried Bumblebee. "I can't do that!" 

"I thought you were a skilled spy?" recalled Ironhide remembering him say that.

"Yea, but . . . you want me to dress up as a femme!!" screeched Bumblebee.

"What better way to infiltrate the decepticons ah?" chuckled Mirage elbowing Hound.

"Guys I might be caught and besides I don't even know how to act like a femme!" said Bumblebee.

"Well we can teach you," said Ironhide.

"Yea, but I'll still get caught!" blurted Bumblebee. "Like the time you sent me out to spy on them dressed as a moose. They caught me and sent me back dressed up like Rumble!"

"Yea and Cliffjumper almost shot you inter-galactic tailpipe right off," chuckled Ironhide.

Bumblebee just narrowed his optics at him.

"Bumblebee it's for the autobots . . . and cybertron . . . and earth as well," said Optimus.

Bumblebee couldn't top that and he was only one willing enough to do it and plus . . . it was pretty much for peace as all knew it for if the autobots were destroyed the decpeticons would conquer everything.

"Hhh, I'll do it sir," Bowed Bumblebee seeing no other way.

"Good, now we shall let the training begin," said Optimus.

* * *

After Wheeljack finished measuring Bumblebee he said- 

"Yep, he's skinny enough for it to possibly work."

"What work?" asked Bumblebee.

"He has to be small enough," thought Wheeljack. "Just small enough to fit to be a matter of fact."

"Yea, should be," said Ironhide.

"For what?" asked Bumblebee.

"Your clothes," said Wheeljack.

"Aw man, can't you . . . can't you just use Hound to set me as a femme hologram?" asked Bumblebee.

"Nope, won't work. The decpeticons will wanna touch you to make sure you're real," said Ironhide.

"Touch where though?" gulped Bumblebee bowing his head.

They made much preparations making sure Bumblebee was made into the perfect femme for the decepticons. Sparkplug and spike went out to big and large stores for his clothes. They came to wheeljack one day with them.

"Here's the clothes you asked for Wheeljack," said Sparkplug as he and his son gave the clothes.

"Yea, we had to get xxx large," laughed Spike.

"That looks like my perfect size," smiled Bumblebee.

After looking at the clothes for a good long while Wheeljack said-

"Hmm, get the x large."

"What?!" gasped Bumblebee. "Are you insane? I won't be able to fit it!"

"Oh you will," smiled Wheeljack with a strange look in his optics. "You will."

"I got a bad feeling about this," gulped Bumblebee.

And so the process began handling Bumblebee into a femme. He got tired of it, but he had to do it and they only had a week to prepare. The clothes had to be tighter, the fake breasts had to be bigger, the heels higher, the skirt shorter . . . he even had to bend like a girl!

"Bumblebee for the millionth time BEND YOUR KNEES!!" said Wheeljack.

"Yea Chromia says when a lady bends they don't want their tailpipes sticking up in the air so all can see . . . well except for for the glitches, excuse my language," said Ironhide.

"Well it's not easy with this stupid . . . what's it called?" asked Bumblebee.

"Corset," said Wheeljack.

"Corset!" said Bumblebee. "It's so tight I can hardly move. Why do I have to wear it anyways?"

"'Cause ladies wear it," said Ironhide.

"Yea, back in the 1700s," chuckled Spike.

"Oh yea, heh, heh," chuckled Ironhide.

"Now, you bend like this," said Wheeljack bending down feminine-like. "It's sort of like the bend and snap."

There was an awkward silence as Bumblebee gazed at Wheeljack. He finally spoke again though-

"You're starting to scare me Wheeljack."

"Just try it Bumblebee," called Spike.

"I'll bend my knees!" spat Bumblebee slowly bending his legs outward.

"Bumblebee you look like an earthling pregnant women about to drop her youngling," said Wheeljack.

"It's not easy!" cried Bumblebee trying to do it Wheeljack's way.

Optimus then came and asked how things were progressing. All then froze at the sound of a hard RIP!

"Well . . . he's coming along," sighed Wheeljack having to get the fiftieth corset Bumblebee broke.

Not only had he had to learn to bend like a femme but walk like one in very high heels and again . . . Wheeljack was there to teach him.

"Step, step, hip out," instructed Wheeljack showing him in his own heels.

Bumblebee sighed and so attempted it, but still he needed work.

"Move that tooshey!" said Wheeljack.

Bumblebee was so embarrassed, but it was his duty to do this . . . after all . . . he volunteered. Later on he visited Ratchet about some things.

"Okay I have made it my sworn duty to transform you, a mech, into the perfect femme," said Ratchet moving over to his tools. "Now . . . which tool should I use?"

"Um . . . h-how you gonna do that Ratchet?" gulped Bumblebee afraid of the answer.

Ratchet then turned to him and came close to him saying-

"Just hold still and you won't get get."

"Oh Primus," gasped Bumblebee afraid and shaking.

"COME ON BUMBLEBEE SUCK . . . IT . . . IN!!" shouted Ratchet straining himself and trying his hardest to zip Bumblebee's short, very short, shirt.

"I don't SUCK IN!" squealed Bumblebee in pain.

Eventually Ratchet got it zipped up no matter how tight it was. As soon as Bumblebee finished his weary gasps Ratchet smiled and said holding the fake breasts in hand-

"Now we gotta make these fit in your tank-top."

"What?!" gasped Bumblebee. "It barely fits on me!"

"All the better to catch the decepticons' optic sensors," grinned Ratchet.

"B-but I'll fall out!" screeched Bumblebee.

"Well you shouldn't," said Ratchet. "It should be tight enough to hold them in securely."

"Sure . . . just get it over with," sighed Bumblebee shutting off his optic sensors.

Later they had to figure out a way to cover Bumblebee's horns and Jazz suggested pig-tails and they seemed to work just swell. Bumblebee always thought he looked like a dork, but he stood corrected as they put the make-up on him. He was so humiliated. Thank Primus he was almost complete, but now he had to be nice and shinned.

"Come on Bumblebee, I'm not that bad at shining," called Hound looking for his little friend.

"What about that one time on cybertron?!" called Bumblebee from hiding.

Bumblebee was then caught up in someone's grasp. Mirage soon became visible.

"Hey, hey put me down!" cried Bumblebee.

"Now, now Bumblebee you'll be fine," said Mirage bringing him to Hound.

"He's gonna shine the paint right off me!" whined Bumblebee.

"Just try and be optimistic will ya?" patted Mirage.

Bumblebee was right. He was shinned he was, but his whole body was sensitive because so. After that he had to go to Sunstreaker for the finishings of his make-up and with him . . . it took hours. Sunstreaker could never make up his mind if red or hot pink looked best on Bumblebee.

And so after that strange week Ironhide and Wheeljack proudly introduced to all the autobots the new femme.

"Here's Bumblebee guys," smiled Wheeljack. "I'm pretty impressed myself."

"I feel so stupid," groaned Bumblebee dropping his shoulder.

"Well I hope those decepticons are stupid," said Jazz gazing at a very ugly and Bumblebee looking femme dressed in hot pink.

"Shouldn't be a problem," chuckled Hound. "They're many lonely mechs who haven't seen a femme in forever."

"Then let's execute this mission," said Optimus.

"Let's," winked Bumblebee in a femme voice pushing out his hip.

**Hot Shot's girl: Oh wait till the next chapter, hee, hee when he meets the decepticons. Oh also if you guys want to see, I don't know if you do, I have drawn a picture of what Bumblebee looks like. This story is based on the picture. If you guys ever want to see it just let me know and I'll put it as my profile picture for ya, if it works, lol :D**


	2. Getting Behind Enemy Lines

The autobots were ready to put their plan into action. Bumblebee made his way to the speeder he was going to be riding in when he heard Ironhide say-

"Hey, missin' somethin' Bumblebee?"

He grinned as he twirled a pink garner with a bow on it around his finger. Bumblebee let a low annoyed grumble in his throat loose as he stomped over to him and snatched it away from him and put it on his leg just above his left knee hinge.

"Na-ah, higher Bee," Ironhide shook his head.

With another grumble he raised it, but Ironhide kept saying higher. Bumblebee got so fed up and so he placed it ridiculously high for sarcasm, but Ironhide smiled and said-

"Perfect. Keep it there."

"This is so wrong," sighed Bumblebee slumping to the speeder.

He then thought his light pink lipstick and sighed again-

"I hope this isn't permanent."

"Good luck Bumblebee," saluted Optimus Prime.

I'll do my best sir," said Bumblebee saluting his commander then entering his speeder.

As soon as the doors closed all had to let out their held in laughs.

* * *

Some hours at the decepticon side . . . 

"Hey Skywarp look there . . . it's a cybertronian speeder . . . and it's crashing," said Thundercracker.

Skywarp looked at it and found Thundercracker was right. They starred at it for a long time till Skywarp said-

"Hey look . . .there's a transformer in there . . . Maybe we should help him."

"Naw, I wanna see it crash," smiled Thundercracker.

Skywarp then took a closer look and saw the transformer more closely and clearly.

"HOT DANG IT'S A FEMME!!" Shywarp smiled so big he took off.

"Uh, wait, I saw her first!" argued Thundercracker going after him.

And so the two entered the rather large speeder to find a distressed femme.

"Oh help me, help me. Someone save me," sang Bumblebee feeling so gay.

"We'll save you miss," smiled Skywarp coming up to him.

"Oh thank-you handsome mech, but, but I think it's okay now," smiled Bumblebee placing his hands on the controls, but it didn't seem to respond to him or even work!

"We're still crashing," said Skywarp pointing out the obvious.

"What the frag?!" screeched Bumblebee trying to turn up.

"We're still crashing!" said Skywarp.

Well . . . Bumblebee didn't need to act this moment seeing he naturally screamed like a femme . . . same with Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Thundercracker about to fly out.

"Let's!" said Skywarp following.

"You fool get the femme!" said Thundercracker to Skywarp.

"Oh . . . right!" said Skywarp turning to get Bumblebee.

"Oh my!" squeaked Bumblebee feeling the decepticon take him in his arms.

They then got out of the crashing speeder. They all just gazed at it crash and burn like a nuclear warhead into the ground. Not one mouth was closed. Bumblebee was shocked by how close he was to dying and that someone did that on purpose.

"Holy slag!" gasped Thundercracker.

Bumblebee then snapped to and looked at Skywarp and pinched his cheek saying-

"Thank-you young mech for saving my life."

"Sure thing!" blushed Skywarp.

Once they landed Bumblebee said-

"Heh, heh, can you excuse me for a moment."

Bumblebee went off some way from them where they couldn't here him speak. He then turned to his comlink and said-

"I was going to pretend! Who cut the controls?!"

* * *

All autobots looked at each other wondering who did it and so Wheeljack immediately put a pair of large looking scisors behind him and just smiled as if it wasn't him. He then turned to Ratchet whispering- 

"It was supposed to be pretend?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Are you . . . are you with the decepticons now?" asked Ironhide trying to hold himself in from the burst of laughter.

* * *

"Yea, Thundercracker and Skywarp . . . I'll go charm up to them," sighed Bumblebee going back to them. 

"There you are," said Thundercracker turning to him. "What took you so long?"

"I, uh . . . I had to go tinkle," said Bumblebee with a half smile.

There was a long pause as Thundercracker and Skywarp gazed at him. Bumblebee feared they wouldn't buy it after all it was a stupid answer. Skywarp then broke the silence slapping his hands together saying-

"Well, works for me. So what's a pretty face like your's name?"

"Uhhh," froze Bumblebee remembering they never gave him a name.

* * *

"Code red, code red, we never gave him a name!!" panicked Wheeljack looking at Hide and Prime. 

"He's scrap," bowed Huffer.

"Quiet will ya?! Bumblebee just stay calm," said Ironhide through the comlink.

* * *

"B-B-B," muttered Bumblebee trying to speak. 

"Be?" guessed Thundercracker.

"Uh, yea! Bebe!" smiled Bumblebee. "Heh, silly me. In all the excitement I almost forgot. I was very stressed."

"Well, uh, how 'bout we take you back to our base to get you . . . unstressed?" grinned Thundercracker.

"Yea, the guys haven't seen a femme in ages," smiled Skywarp.

"Well I don't know," said Bumblebee. "They sound like a bunch of brutes to me. I'll go if you protect me," he smiled skimming hi fingers under Skywarp's chin.

"Heh, heh . . . okay," smiled a dumb-struck Skywarp.

_Primus they're stupid_, Thought Bumblebee glad for it.

"Well it's this way," said Thundercracker picking up Bumblebee and taking him to it.

When they entered it the autobots were glad he had successfully made it through the front lines okay, but now he just had to be convincing enough to Megatron.

Thundercracker placed Bumblebee down in front of his fellow decepticons and all just starred at him.

"Guys . . . this is Bebe. She's a femme," smiled Thundercracker.

"We can see idiot!" shouted Starscream over their stupid mainframes.

"A femme, what are you doing on earth so far away from cybertron?" asked Megatron.

"Well I . . ." thought Bumblebee. "I wanted to see the decepticons, yea, I heard you guys were the strongest warriors ever and so I had to see for myself."

"But that still doesn't make-" started Megatron.

"And you Megatron!" he said running up to him and hugging him. "I heard you were the greatest and strongest and most powerfullest and handsomest. Optimus Prime is nothing compared to you!"

"She's, uh . . . a little ditsy sir," said Thundercracker.

* * *

The autobots were just giggling away like little school girls in a good joke.

* * *

"She's huggin' Megatron," gasped Rumble with his mouth so wide open. "Can she do that?" 

"Apparently," said Soundwave.

"You may let go now femme," said Megatron.

"Oh . . . sorry," apologized Bumblebee. "I got carried away."

"Neh, you're forgiven," said Megatron turning away from him.

Shockwave then took a good look at this Bebe and saw she very much resembled the autobot Bumblebee and so pictured her without all that femme stuff and found she looked exactly like him. it was him! He was in disguise!

"Megatron she's-" he started, but Bumblebee caught on quick and had to act fast or else he was scrap.

"Uh, Megatron!" he called trying to get his attention before Shockwave did.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Megatron turning to him.

"Megatron, she's really-!" cried Shockwave coming up behind him.

"Shut up!" said Megatron hitting Shockwave right in the optic knocking him down. "She's trying to talk."

Bumblebee looked at a dazed Shockwave and sighed a sigh of relief inside himself. He then said-

"Um, I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you guys till I can possibly get another speeder to go back to cybertron. Then I can tell my femmefriends about meeting you and they'd be so jealous since I-"

"Alright, alright, you can," said Megatron trying to shut him up. "Just be silent."

"Oops . . . sorry, heh, heh," giggled Bumblebee raising his leg up.

"Rumble show our guest to her room," smiled Megatron.

"Yes sir," bowed Rumble coming up to Bumblebee. "This way _Bebe_."

"Okay," smiled Bumblebee following him.

Rumble took him down some halls till they came to a decent sized room. Bumblebee looked in it seeing it wasn't so bad.

"Here's your room miss," smiled Rumble looking up to Bumblebee. "If ya get scared my room's just a few doors down."

"Hee, hee, aren't you cute," giggled Bumblebee patting him on the head and then entering his room quickly closing the door.

As soon as he did so he turned to his comlink and said-

"Okay guys I'm in, but I was almost a goner!"

* * *

"Yea . . . we heard," giggled Ironhide along with most of the other autobots behind him.

* * *

"I think Shockwave knows!" whispered Bumblebee.

* * *

"Then try to avoid him," said Ironhide.

"Remember Bumblebee, your mission is to find and retrieve the disk with the virus on it," said Optimus.

* * *

"I know sir," said Bumblebee. "Don't worry. With these guys acting so ga ga over me it shouldn't take that long."

* * *

"Be careful Bumblebee," said Optimus.

* * *

"I will sir. Bumblebee out," said Bumblebee turning off his comlink.

**Hot Shot's girl: Don't worry guys it only gets funnier ;D**


	3. Living With The Decepticons

"Bumblebee here. It's been . . . hhh 2 hours," sighed Bumblebee so tired of being with the decepticons. "Can I go home now?"

* * *

"No!" said Ironhide. "Now get cosy with the decepticons and find out where to find that disk!"

* * *

"Well I tried," sighed Bumblebee bowing his head. 

Bumblebee looked around his room. Nothing much to do. All that was there was a chair and a recharge berth. he looked at the time and saw only a minute had passed . . . hhh this was going to be a long mission. He'd probably have to stay there for months till he got anyone to tell . . . well . . . not if he cosied up to one.

With another sigh Bumblebee sat down and just waited . . . and waited. Soon night had come and he made his way out of his room and into Rumble's. Rumble was sound asleep in his berth when Bumblebee shook him gently to wake him.

"Rumble . . . Rumble," said Bumblebee softly.

Nothing.

Bumblebee placed his fists on his hips and then tried again, but this time harder and saying Rumble in his natural voice.

"RUMBLE!!"

Rumble turned over revealing he was sucking his thumb. His optics came online just in time to see Bumblebee say-

"You suck your thumb?"

"Ah! What?!" he gasped jumping up.

"Well I was thinking of what you said so many hours ago and this base does frighten me some so I thought maybe you could show me around some so I can get used to it," said Bumblebee playing with his pig-tail.

"Why?" asked Rumble.

"Because you're such a strong little 'bot," smiled Bumblebee.

"Little?" said Rumble seemingly he didn't like the word.

"Okay you're big now will you take me on a tour?!" Bumblebee said getting annoyed.

"Sure things toots," smiled Rumble jumping from his berth and out his room.

"Toots . . . yeah," sighed Bumblebee seeing yet another name to be called.

He then almost tripped from his ridiculously high heels.

"Coming?" called Rumble.

"Um, yea," said Bumblebee at his heels. "Darn these heels."

And so Bumblebee was taken o the most boringest tour he ever had in his life. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted that disk so he could go home sooner. As the tour ended he noticed that they didn't go in one room.

"Um, what about that room?" he asked pointing to a room next to them.

"What, that?" asked Rumble looking at it.

"What's in there?" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know," said Rumble.

"Why?" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm not allowed in there," said Rumble.

"Well then WHO is?" asked Bumblebee his patience very thin.

"Well I see Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Megatron go in there all the time," said Rumble.

"Good Skywarp should be the easiest," smiled Bumblebee.

"Huh, for what?" asked Rumble.

"Oh just shut up you don't know anything," said Bumblebee walking away and leaving Rumble confused. "I'm tired I'm going for a recharge."

"Uh . . . good-night?" Rumble was ever confused.

The next day Bumblebee had to do some serious flirting. In about two days he had most of them eating right out of his hand. Shockwave he stayed clear of when he could, but when ever he ran into him he'd have to try and ignore him and make sure others did as well which, surprisingly, worked. He hated this mission the most but who else would do it if not for him? . . . hhh no one apparently seeing all the laughs he kept getting.

Bumblebee can tell you though he now knows the answer why there's no decepticon femmes. Some decepticons were just plain rude to pinching his hind, goosing him, whistling at him, or saying inappropriate things to him. He had to be tough he did . . . what else could you be?

He seemed to get along with everyone except Shockwave, Ravange, and Lazerbeak. Almost like they knew.

"Get away you mechanical vulture!" cried Bumblebee trying to shoo Lazerbeak away from taking off his pig-tails.

"Then, as he was occupied over head, Ravange came up and hit him under his left breast. Surprisingly the impact was so hard Ravange popped it right out of Bumblebee's shirt.

"Oh no!" gasped Bumblebee seeing it hit the floor and roll . . . and Ravange go after it! "No! Give that back you evil kitty!"

Bumblebee chased Ravange all over that base to get back that boob. He now didn't care about anything else but getting it back.

"Give it back Ravange!!" cried Bumblebee running after him.

Just as he ran down the hall after him Thundercracker came out of the storage room with a cup of energon in hand. He immediately froze at the sight of that flash right by him. It took a while for him to move again, but once he did his optics moved to the energon he was holding and then straightened again. He then poured it out and went his way.

Bumblebee eventually got it back, but the hardest part was putting it back in.

"Come on, come on, get in there!!" strained Bumblebee trying to get it back in his tight tank-top.

Soundwave came and saw this and so asked-

"Need assistance?"

"No, no!" said Bumblebee turning even more away. "I got this."

Soundwave was still there though and hadn't moved. Bumblebee straighted and half way turned to him and said-

"You mind? Give a femme a little privacy for once!"

"As you wish Bebe," said Soundwave leaving him alone to his business.

Bumblebee soon enough got it back in his tank-top and was so relieved after it was nice and situated.

"Woo, I can't believe I'm so happy and relieved just to get a breast back in place," chuckled Bumblebee to himself.

* * *

"Bumblebee, you okay there?" asked Ironhide.

* * *

"Yea, just had a little costume problem," smiled Bumblebee.

* * *

"Come on, it's been two days. Where's that disk?!" asked Ironhide.

* * *

"I'm working on it!" said Bumblebee.

* * *

"Well work harder!" said Ironhide.

* * *

"Why don't you try dressing up in tank-tops, short skirts, and high heels! HA! You'd probably fall out like you always do!" cried Bumblebee into his comlink downward which made him look like he was yelling at his breasts. 

Soundwave just starred at him sideways though only cocking his head. Bumblebee starred at him for a good long moment his mind running around trying to find something to say . . . there! Bumblebee straightened and hit his breasts chuckling.

"It's the twins, you know, always wanting to swallow me and fall out of anything . . . it's not easy carrying them," he said leaving.

_Man I need to find better things to say_, thought Bumblebee turning red.

By the fifth day Bumblebee was so used to the decepticons he wasn't afraid to yell at them, something he's always wanted to do and get away with it. Ahh the advantages of being a femme. He's had to put up with a lot in the past days. Ravange managed to knock out his breast again and Thundercracker quit drinking energon. Ravange tried again, but this time Bumblebee was ready for the 3rd time.

Ravange growled and readied to pounce him and tear out that round playful ball right out of his shirt.

"This is one femme you ain't getting to strike thrice!" grinned Bumblebee ready for anything.

Ravange lunged at him but Bumblebee stretched out his leg to kick that sorry cat.

"Hiya!!" he cried out kicking Ravange hard and knocking him away.

Bumblebee then came up and stamped his long heel right down on Ravange making him cry.

"I really am getting annoyed by you Ravange," smiled Bumblebee taking off his garner. "Come here."

* * *

Soundwave went down the hall when he saw a whimpering Ravange run down the hall with a pink garner, with a pretty bow on it, tired around his mouth. He was only more confused.

* * *

"Drop this?" asked Soundwave handing Bumblebee his garner. 

"Oh there it is," smiled Bumblebee taking it and putting it back on. "Thank-you sweety."

Bumblebee then walked off only leaving more confusion. As he walked down the hall he giggled to himself saying-

"Hee, hee, at least Megatron doesn't want me."

He then ran into Starscream who said-

"Megatron wishes to see you femme."

Bumblebee's optics got so big and he had to struggle to keep his mouth closed. His lips trembled afraid to ask, but he had to-

"W-where?"

"In his quarters . . . where else?" sighed Starscream slumping his shoulders seemingly not too happy about it. "Follow me."

"Oh fraggin' slag!" Bumblebee immediately said frozen with fear.

He slowly followed Starscream, just far enough to speak on his comlink.

"Optimus, Ironhide, What do I do?!"

* * *

"Just stay calm Bumblebee," instructed Ironhide.

* * *

"Stay calm?! I'm being led to Megatron's ROOM!!" Bumblebee cried just a bit loudly. 

Starscream looked back at him wondering why he was talking to himself, but he turned back only thinking she was just excited. He just sighed to himself and continued. Bumblebee still panicked though.

"What do I do guys?!"

* * *

"Words of comfort wouldn't exactly work would it?" asked Ironhide.

* * *

"You can try, but I don't think it's gonna," whimpered Bumblebee.

* * *

"Just don't move alright?" started Ironhide. "I heard he likes his femmes moving so if you just stand still it will all be over before you know it."

* * *

"You're not helping Ironhide!" screeched Bumblebee. "Where'd you hear that anyways?!"

* * *

"Chromia told me," said Ironhide.

* * *

"Well then where'd _she _hear it from?" asked Bumblebee crossing his arms.

* * *

"I don't know. A couple of femme friends I think . . . they heard . . . rumors," he said uneasy.

* * *

"Isn't that how I got into this mess in the first place . . . rumors?" asked Bumblebee.

* * *

"Uh . . . yea," said Ratchet plain and simple.

* * *

Bumblebee then silenced as soon as he heard Starscream start speaking to himself saying- 

"I never get to go first, no, since he's leader he always gets the femme first . . . hmph hardly leaves anything for me!"

Bumblebee then turned to his comlinks as one doomed and said-

"Fellow autobots and friends . . . if I don't come back tell Arcee . . . I love her."

"We're here," said Starscream halting.

"Greahate!" smiled Bumblebee forcing out a hard grin.

And so Bumblebee entered Megatron's room and found it to be quite big. It had its own throne and everything . . . and Megatron was sitting on it in the dark. Very little light was there, only by the door where Bumblebee stood just in case he had to make a run for it . . . but then again . . . how far would he get in those high heels?

"Hello Bebe," grinned Megatron.

"Heh, heh, hi M-megatron," stuttered Bumblebee.

Megatron then patted a seat right next to him signaling Bumblebee to come and sit.

"Oh, okay," said Bumblebee tip-toeing there and sitting down next to him.

Shockwave then came up next to Megatron. He saw Bumblebee and so tried to tell Megatron.

"Megatron! That's-!"

"Shut up Shockwave!" said Megatron knocking him down again. "Do you know why I called you here Bebe?" he asked with a smile.

"I could guess, but I'd rather not," laughed Bumblebee uneasy.

"You've been with us for about a week now," started Megatron. "And I see there is not much for you to do around here and so you mostly just sit and do nothing."

"Hm, one of my favorite things!" smiled Bumblebee.

"Hm, I like your sense of humor," smiled Megatron.

* * *

Bumblebee, stop flirting with him. You're only making it worse!" said Ironhide.

* * *

"I'm not trying to!" whispered Bumblebee. 

"So you know what I've been wanting to see you do?" asked Megatron leaning close to him.

Bumblebee leaned back seeing Megatron's face was just an inch away from his own.

"What?" sweated Bumblebee wondering if he made a run for it now would he ruin his mission?

"Move," said Megatron. "I want to see you dance."

"Dance for me Bebe," said Megatron leaning back in his throne.

"Uh . . . I don't dance," said Bumblebee remembering that 'rumors are' he likes his femme moving.

"Come now everyone can dance, including myself, but I have chosen not to," said Megatron.

"Good, me too," smiled Bumblebee.

"Heh, heh, you don't really understand Bebe," said Megatron fingering his gun a bit to get the point into him. "When I want something . . . I get it. Do you . . . follow?"

"Oh yes, I follow quite well and dance too!" agreed Bumblebee seeing it was better than getting shot.

"That's good," smiled Megatron.

They then turned at the sound of a moaning and groaning Shockwave getting up. Before he could say anything Megatron said-

"Shockwave, play some music for our guest here."

Shockwave just groaned over to the door till he ran into Soundwave. Shockwave stood there for a moment smashed into him till he took his finger and pressed one of his buttons to play the music. The music started and the song played. It was an upbeat song Bumblebee hadn't heard before.

The song was called Paralyzer by a band called Fingereleven. It had a fun beat to dance to, but it was just cool enough to dance more mature-like. Bumblebee began to dance just rocking back and forth, but he knew it wasn't good enough and so he had to let the beat consume and take over his body and when it did Bumblebee went crazy. he moved his whole body no matter how hard it was.

He danced all sorts of dances. From 70s old to now-a-days. It only got out of hand when he began to jump up and down . . . those breasts weren't't made for that.

* * *

"Hey, he's actually dancing for him," giggled Ironhide just listening to it. 

"Hey, what's that thumping sound?" asked Trailbreaker.

All listened to it closely wondering what in the world it was, but soon Ratchet's optics widened just as he figured it out.

* * *

When the song finished Bumblebee still continued to dance. he looked at everyone who just starred at him sideways and realized he needed to stop and so he did causing his face to turn bright red. Megatron just sat there starring at him . . . he had certainly never seen anything like it before. 

"You may go now . . . Bebe," said Megatron a little stiff not knowing what to think.

"Yes sir," curtsied Bumblebee quickly leaving.

As soon as he left he turned to his comlink rejoicing-

"Guys . . . I made it!"

But he didn't hear any response back . . . they all had fallen out of their seats and were on the floor. They were so weak from laughter they couldn't move or even get up.

"Guys?" asked Bumblebee again.

* * *

Ironhide soon got back up on his seat and spoke- 

"Yea . . . we know!"

He then fell out of his seat again cracking up in laughter over the funniest mental image.

* * *

"Thanks guys . . . you're so supporting," sighed Bumblebee walking back to his room.

* * *

"So how was it Megatron?" asked Starscream as Megatron exited his room. 

"Well . . . there was a whole lot of upper body movement," said Megatron reflecting on the dance.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay so what if the song is from now-a-days. I thought it would be funny for him to dance to and plus it's fanfic so I can do whatever I want. Next chapter might be shorter . . . yea I think it will. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. An Inch From Freedom

"It's been a week and six days," sighed Bumblebee. "And I still haven't found that virus! Primus I need in that room!"

Bumblebee waited till no decepticons were around that room till he decided to make a run for it and get in that room, but to his dismay it needed a code to open.

"Darn it!" said Bumblebee. "What birds for brains has the code now?!"

"Ah, there you are Bebe," came a voice behind Bumblebee.

Bumblebee turned his head to see Starscream starring at him and smiling.

"Heh, heh, hi Starscream," sweated Bumblebee hoping he wouldn't figure out anything.

"I've been wanting to see you," he smirked coming up to him.

"If you've been wanting to see me dance too bad chance Starscream, I'm not doing it!" he said fearless.

"No, not that. I've been wanting to take you out," said Starscream.

"As in outside the base?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes," Starscream shook his head. "I figure the sun could do you some good."

"Oh sorry," said Bumblebee. "The sun clashes with my paint. I think I'll stay here."

"No, you'll do as I say and come with Starscream!" said Starscream overshadowing him trying to intimidate him.

"You can't make me!" cried Bumblebee gripping the door handle tightly.

"Wanna bet?!" asked Starscream taking his leg in his grasp.

Starscream then began pulling Bumblebee trying to get him off that door. Bumblebee tried his hardest to hang on, but when Starscream used his boosters to help get him off that door he knew it was only a matter of time till he lost his own grip on the door handle.

"Don't make me scream rape Starscream!" strained Bumblebee his hands slowly slipping more and more.

"Go ahead and . . . try!" struggled Starscream pulling even harder on his leg.

"Fine!" spat Bumblebee. "Ra-AAAAAH!!!"

His hands slipped and so he fell right into Starscream, Both ended up hitting the floor hard.

"Oh that hurt," groaned Bumblebee holding his aching head.

"Come on you!" said Starscream taking his arm and leaving the base.

And so Bumblebee had no choice but to leave the base for a couple of hours. He wasn't too happy about it though and so didn't speak the whole time, except for a few words he wanted to get out.

"This is the worst date ever!" grumped Bumblebee sitting down with his arms crossed and optics narrow.

"It's not that bad Bebe," said Starscream scooting closer to him. "At least you're with me."

Bumblebee just turned to him with very narrow optics and said-

"I hate living with you guys! When's my ship going to be done so I can go home?!"

"Oh . . . about that," said Starscream bowing his head and rubbing the back of his neck. "It seems Skywarp had another accident."

"He _accidentally _hit the engine rotators again?" glared Bumblebee knowing it was no accident. "Primus I swear you guys are doing this on purpose!"

"Wha-? We the decepticons would never!" backed up Starscream.

"Isn't it strange how I don't believe you?" glared Bumblebee.

"Then let me help you get that trust back," grinned Starscream scooting closer to him, but Bumblebee caught onto him and just scooted away but soon he ran out of room and almost fell to the ground.Starscream caught him and held him close.

"Careful Bebe. You could have been hurt," smiled Starscream inching closer and closer to his lips.

"I'd rather get hurt," said Bumblebee uneasy.

Then, all of the sudden, they started getting shot at by humans. Starscream turned angrily to them shouting-

"Puny maggots! I was in the middle of something!"

He then starts shooting at them and before long the autobots came to their rescue.

"Oh slag!" cried Bumblebee seeing how it couldn't get any worse.

"This is Starscream calling for back up . . . the autobots are here," said Starscream on his comlink.

Then again it could.

The decepticons soon came and another battle had erupted. The autobots saw Bumblebee was there and so they had to be careful not to hit him which gave off another clue as to who he was which Shockwave only got. He came up to Megatron crying-

"Megatron! Can't you see Bebe's-!"

"Not getting protected!" said Megatron hitting him down as he turned to gaze at Bumblebee.

"I'll protect her!" smiled Rumble galloping to him.

"You pipsqueak! You can't protect no one. I shall!" said Thundercracker knocking him down to get to him.

"Soundwave is superior. Soundwave will," said Soundwave standing up.

"What about me? I rescued her first! I should protect her!" argued Skywarp.

"You fools! I am Starscream, I shall protect her!" said Starscream stepping forward.

"Why you!" cried Thundercracker attacking Starscream and soon everyone else.

"You idiots!" cried Megatron seeing his men fight over one femme. "Stop this!"

While they were fighting, the autobots managed to get closer and Bluestreak managed to find Bumblebee.

"Hey Bumblebee, aren't you going to have to act a little more convincing?" he chuckled.

"You want convincing huh Bluestreak?" smiled Bumblebee just fed up with that day.

He then kicked him between the legs and caused him to fall down like a rock aching and groaning. Bumblebee then got up and ran away just laughing to himself. Bumblebee then caught his heel between some rocks and so tripped.

"Oh slag!" he squeaked falling down.

He looked to see if he broke his heel but found he hadn't, but soon had the perfect idea to end this fight.

"Ow, oh my ankle!" he cried for someone to come, which in this case would be everyone.

The decepticons fight ceased as soon as they heard Bumblebee's cry of distress.

"Bebe's been hurt!" gasped Rumble stopping.

"I got her!" shouted Skywarp teleporting to her. "Bebe!"

"Oh Skywarp," smiled Bumblebee looking up to him. "You've come to my rescue . . . like always."

"Need help?" asked Thundercracker coming up to them.

"I might need to rest a bit," said Bumblebee. "I think I broke my ankle."

"Then decepticons retreat!" said Skywarp taking him and leaving.

"That is my line Skywarp!" shouted Megatron, but seeing everyone followed he just gave in and did the same. "Oh retreat!"

And so they left. The autobots just stood there not knowing what to think, but soon they all just broke out in laughter.

* * *

As Soon as they got back to the base they had found that Bumblebee was as good as new. 

"Well there's nothing wrong with Bebe. Almost broke your heel though," said Skywarp.

"Oh, well that wouldn't have been good," smiled Bumblebee acting like he was blushing from Skywarp. "You know . . . I've been wanting to get you alone for some time now."

" . . . Really?" gagaed Skywarp his smile widening.

"Mhm," smiled Bumblebee shaking his head 'yes'.

"Oh . . . me too!" smiled Skywarp holding out his arms and trying to kiss him.

Bumblebee held him off though and said-

"Neh, not here! People might come in and I don't want to start a fight . . . Do you know a place where no one can go, hm, Skywarp?"

Skywarp thought and thought . . . and thought. Bumblebee then grabbed him by the collar armor and said-

"Look I KNOW you know of a place! A secret room that only you, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Megatron can enter. It's got a code lock!"

"Hmm . . . I do know one place," smiled Skywarp. "Follow me!"

"Oh look . . . I think he got an idea," sighed Bumblebee in sarcasm as he followed him.

Skywarp took him to that room he had been dying to go in. Skywarp entered the code which Bumblebee memorized and so entered the room. Bumblebee smiled seeing this was the room! Skywarp soon turned to Bumblebee and tried to kiss him again, but Bumblebee dodged and asked-

"What on cybertron do you keep in here?"

"Oh . . . just some disk with a deadly virus on it," sighed Skywarp wanting to just make out with him.

"Can I see it?" squealed Bumblebee.

"Uh . . . sure," said Skywarp not understanding why a femme would want to see such a thing.

He took the disk out and showed him just swinging it in his face saying-

"This is what's going to bring those autobots to their knees. Megatron said so . . ."

As he continued Bumblebee wanted so much to take that disk and make a run for it. he'd be free, but he couldn't do it now . . . not with a witness . . . well . . . he could kill him, but that's not autobot. Primus he wanted to kill him! It took him so much just to hold himself back from doing so.

"That's pretty much it," said Skywarp putting it back just about making Bumblebee cry and proceeded in trying to make out with him again.

"You know what," Bumblebee halted him. "I'm tired so some other time?"

"Yea, I guess so," sighed Skywarp bowing his head.

And so Bumblebee went to his room and planned his attempt to steal that disk. He was going to do it tomorrow, he had already made up his mind. He couldn't stand being with the decepticons another week. He'd go insane if he did so.

Then tomorrow came and Bumblebee waited till the decepticons were all out on a fight with the autobots to get in that room and to that disk. He put his plan into action and safely made his way to the room. he entered the code and went into the room quietly where he found and took the disk.

Now . . . where to put it. Bumblebee looked around and then at himself. Hhh the only place to put it was . . .

Bumblebee sighed to himself and rolled his optics as he stuck the disk between his breasts, but he hadn't expected the decepticons to come back so soon. The door opened and Bumblebee froze as a statue.

"What are you doing?" asked Skywarp seeing him from behind in the forbidden room.

**Hot Shot's girl: The last part is what I drew. It was pretty much the drawing that inspired this story :) Next chapter is the last so until then enjoy and bye ;D**


	5. Mission Impossible?

Bumblebee was frozen. He had been caught. Even Skywarp wasn't that stupid to figure things out . . . was he?

"What are you doing?" asked Skywarp coming up to him.

"Um," Bumblebee said turning to him holding his large breasts. "Are these double D's?"

"Did you just stick that disk down your-?" he started.

"Uh . . . no. Skywarp there's something that I . . ." Bumblebee didn't know what to say or think.

* * *

"Oh slag, he's caught. Bumblebee abort, abort!" cried Ironhide.

* * *

There was one thing left to do that Bumblebee knew he had to do . . . it was the only way to save himself and the mission.

* * *

"What's that sound?" asked Ratchet hearing the sound of clanking metal. 

"I think he's attacking him!" gasped Sideswipe.

"Get 'im Bumblebee, Get 'im!" cheered Ironhide. "You can take him!

They then heard silence and soon heard Bumblebee say-

"Heh, heh I just had to get that out of my system."

All wondered what, but when they heard Skywarp say-

"Man . . . you're a good kisser."

They all knew.

None . . . no autobot had a solemn face. All laughed hysterically till their very own circuits hurt.

"Men, don't laugh. It's not . . . it's not fuhuny!" Even Optimus Prime couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"See you around huney," smiled Bumblebee leaving Skywarp frozen stiff. 

As soon as he left the room he let loose his gags he held in. He wiped his mouth so many times trying to halt himself from vomiting.

"BLEH!! That was disgusting!!" gagged Bumblebee.

* * *

"Way to take one for the team!!" laughed Ironhide.

* * *

"Oh great . . . they heard it," sighed Bumblebee. "You guys OWE ME!!"

* * *

"Did you get the disk?" asked Ironhide.

* * *

"Yea . . . right here," sighed Bumblebee hitting his breasts. "I'm just glad that wasn't Starscream. He'd probably want to stick his whole tongue in my mouth." 

As he walked down around a corner Starscream jumped out just smiling at him. Apparently he had seen everything.

"How 'bout you give one of those to me," he smirked.

Bumblebee just gulped seeing he was doomed.

* * *

Bumblebee just wanted to leave and return to the autobots but it seemed that everyone wanted a good-bye kiss. 

"Right here toots," smiled Rumble pointing to his lips.

Bumblebee grumbled low in his throat and leaned down just giving him a peck on the head.

"There, now scram!" said Bumblebee not in the mood to play around.

"Aww, I never get a full one!" complained Rumble crossing his arms and marching off.

Bumblebee then made his way to the base's exit when he ran into Thundercracker.

"Ah-uh, you ain't leaving without givin' a kiss sweetheart," he smiled pecking his lips outward and shutting off his optics for a moment.

Bumblebee was ticked. he was so aggravated he just wanted it all to stop. No more! he looked around for something, anything! to knock this deceptibum right on his keester.

There! He found his weapon of choice. There was a long flat plank right next to Thundercracker so he picked it up and smiled saying-

"You want a kiss Thundercracker? Here's your KISS!!"

WHAM! right across the face. Bumblebee knocked him down and out of the way. Bumblebee just stepped over him and went his way shaking his tailpipe to and for saying-

"Ha! This is one femme not to underestimate!"

Some last words to leave them with. Thundercracker eventually came back online saying-

"That was some kiss."

* * *

The autobots were all standing outside their base waiting for Bumblebee to return. There! they saw him come marching back in those dreaded high heels. 

"Welcome back Bumblebee," smiled Optimus glad to see him safe and home.

Bumblebee said no word though. He took the disk out between his breasts and just threw it at Ironhide who was standing right by Optimus. It bounced off his chest and fell to the ground. They looked at the disk, but then turned to Bumblebee who began to rip all his femme things off. First the make up . . .

"Aww, After I worked so hard blending those shades," bowed Sunstreaker.

Then the pig-tails, then the tank-top and breasts, then the skirt, and then the heels.

"Um, Bumblebee," pointed Ironhide seeing he forgot the garner.

"Oh just shut up Ironhide! I am sick and tired of your stupid taunting! I have been pinched on the tailpipe every minute of the tail, goosed every hour of the day, whistled at none-stop, and I have been proposed to four times . . . well . . . three and a half Rumble doesn't exactly count. Now all I want is a nice relaxing oil bath I can soak in for hours, a femme massage, and a LOT of mouth wash!" cried Bumblebee fearless of anyone.

"But-" tried Ironhide to tell him.

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Bumblebee marching off towards the ark's entrance and then inside.

He passed Gears and Brawn who just starred at him sideways because of the garner he still had on.

"What are you looking at?!!" he shouted at them marching right by them.

"I think we kept him with the decepticons too long," said Optimus seeing his behavior.

"I think two weeks can do a lot to a little guy like him," agreed Ironhide.

* * *

Optimus held up the disk with the virus on it and all rejoiced their victory. 

"We all couldn't have done this without Bumblebee," he smiled turning to him who sat next to him and greatly acknowledged him.

"Gee, thanks guys," He smiled crossing his legs like a femme, but caught himself and stopped. "But I tell you I will never . . . ever . . . ever . . . do this again! I won't be going on a mission for a very long time."

"Not even if it's for cybertron buddy?" chuckled Ironhide.

All just laughed a good hearty laugh and, for once, Bumblebee joined in and laughed with them. He needed it.

* * *

"So . . . somehow the autobots got our disk," pondered Megatron.

"I know, but no one listened to me about _Bebe_," sighed Shockwave.

"Will you just shut up! Bebe was not Bumblebee . . . perhaps a relative. They did resemble each other . . . strangely," thought Megatron.

"How do we get the disk back?" asked Starscream.

"Why don't we dress Soundwave up like a femme and have him infiltrate the autobots?" asked Shockwave in sarcasm.

"You idiot Shockwave!" said Megatron. "No one would ever fall for that! I mean it'd make no sense how she got here and she'd look just like Soundwave, but a femme. What do you expect the autobots to go gaga over one femme just because they haven't seen one in a while . . . and bring her into their base and show her the disk?! That plan would never work! What incompetent fool would fall for that?!"

Shockwave just placed his head in his hand and gave out a hard sigh . . . he was surrounded by idiots.

**Hot Shot's girl: The End. I hope you guys liked and enjoyed it. I laughed my butt off writing it :) It was just a thought I had for a while and my sister finally convinced me to write it on fanfiction. Apparently you guys like it and so I'm glad. Every time I look at the picture I drew of him I just about burst up laughing . . . I can never look at him the same again because of this story lol:D**


End file.
